Frist Easter
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: This is a side stroy to Pooka Prince About Jack's frist Easter and when his Dad Finds out There is Another Pooka left.


**Hi, I'm really sorry it took so long to post the finished work of this side story of the Pooka Prince. Not that I didn't want to post it sooner, I just wanted to post the rest of it up when Easter was here, it's a few weeks early but I couldn't hold it of anymore. So here it is! The Full finish story of the first Easter!**

**Yays I'm so glad I can get this up and if anyone has read Pooka Prince, then I'll just say this is a memory of Jacks told 3****rd**** person.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians nor the characters also please forgive all Grammar and spell mistakes. **

**So pleasing enjoy the story also no beta so ya.**

The first bit of sunlight came through the window of little Jackson Overland's room or as he like to be called Jack. Jack tossed and turned on his bed trying to escape the little bits of sunlight, which spited out through his window into his little eyes. Groening into his pillow, Jack tried to bury himself beeper in his bed so he could stay sleeping. Poor little Jack just could not sleep, the sunrise for the new day wouldn't go away to let it happen. So with that Jack focused himself out of the little den he made out of his bed, slowly got himself up with a pout of his face as he rubbed the sleeping sand form his eyes to begin the day BUT right after he uses the little boys room!

As Jack returned to his room from using the little boy's room, he noticed that the floor and the air seemed to be a lot warmer than the day before. So Jack began to think on the matter as he changed out of his night clothes and into his day ones. Once done He claimed on to his bed and Thought to himself 'Yesterday was a cold winter day, both me and Daddy love snowy cold days but Mommy not so much, Today is way warmer then yesterday and I can hear the birdy's singing there song..'. Jack Opened his eyes and said quietly "wait Birdy's singing?" that's when it hit him.

Jack Grinned from ear to ear, jumped up off his bed and zipped right to his window and standing on his tippy toes peered out. Jack's eyes lit up with a golden glow of happiness; outside the woods that his house was built around was full of life as he and his parents slept. Spring had come over night and with it the weather was warmer and the snow melted away leaving flowers in its tracks. Jack was giddy with excitement and started to hop around his room singing "spring, spring spiny sprain SPRING!" before falling down on the floor laughing in merriment.

That's when Jack sat up strait and grinned. He had just come up with the best plain ever! He was going to run strait to his Mommy and Daddy's room and jump on their bed to tell them the good news that spring is here. With a tiny giggle Jack put his plain into action and started to run to his Mommy and Daddy's room but when he got half way there, he was hit with another plain. The new plain Jack thought up was way better than the last one and more likely not to anger his Daddy and Mommy. Jack smiled in thought 'If I go to the Valley just down the path a little further then the lake, I can pick the newly bloomed flowers to show Mommy and Daddy and they can't worry about me because I'll be back before the wake'.

So Jack grabs his satchel the one his Dad made him with the Northern Clan symbol, which if you ask Jack Looks like a pretty snow flake. Once he has His Satchel Jack walks into the Kitchen and grabs the last six carrots they had, just in case he gets hungry and or runs into little hungry animals like Bunnies. When Jack had everything he needed, Jack open the door and closed it quietly behind him. Smiling Jack took a deep breath of are before marching down the path to the lake.

As Jack was walking down the path he noticed that the sun has yet to fully rise in the sky, he also noticed that all life seemed frozen in a way but before Jack could started to rap his mind around it He saw the lake. Grinning that he was making great time Jack ran to the lake, once there Jack looked at the lake to find that all the ice on it had melted away. Signing Jack turned back to the path and continued on his way and every step he took he got more exited and could not wait to see his parent's faces when he shows them the flowers.

Jack then began to skip towards the Valley until he was in the heart of it. Humming a song his Daddy would sing to him, Jack started to pick the flower and after he picked his thread flower Jack noticed a big hoping bunny thing not too far off from where he was. Now Jack love's animals and his never seen a big bunny before it kind of looked like his Daddy but different so Jack being whom he is quietly ran behind the Bunny when his back was turned to Jack.

Jack took a deep breath smiled and said loudly "Heello Mister Bunny, My names Jackson but you can call me Jack!". The Big Bunny Jumped up high yelling "Crocky" before turning around and Glaring at Jack with his ears flat on his head. The big Bunny then kneeled down and said "Hey ankle bitter didn't anyone tell ya not to sneak up on people (Jack nodded his head yes). The big bunny sighed and said "Well then don't do it again ya hear, and what's a little ankle bitter like ye doing out so early?" Jack smiled at the big bunny and yelled "I'm going to pick some flowers for my mommy and daddy to show them that spring is here, shh but don't tell them it's going to be a surprise".

The Big bunny stood back up chuckling and rubbed Jacks hair well saying "Well anent you cute Ankle bitter but ya better run home now" Jack puff out his cheeks and said childishly "I'm not ankle bitter, I'm Jack mister bunny and my mommy always said its rude not to intrudes yourself back when telly someone your name". The bunny looked Jack in the eye and said with a sly grin " Well ya mums a smart Dan there Jack, My names Aster E Bunnymund, I'm the Easter Bunny here to bring the hope of my holiday to all the ankle bitters and show old sanity Nick how's a really holidays run".

Jack looked at the funny and said clearly "I never heard of you before or this Easter, I heard of sanity clawns and Christmas". Bunny had shock all over his face before it wash away into a frown and said " what ya mean ya never heard of me I know old nick won't say it but I'm as well-known as him and don't ya know Easters the most important holiday there is" Jack looked a bunny in awe and said shyly "really? You're that important what's your day about Mr. Bunny?" Bunny smiled down and said sadly "Sorry Jack, I got not time to spend left talking to ya, I have work to do".

Jack started to tear up and grabbed hold of Bunny and said "Noo I don't want mister Bunny to go! Please stay you have to meet my Daddy and Mommy, you look like daddy dose sometimes (Bunny's ears lifted up) and he'll be shocked and we'll all have some carrot cake, I don't want you to leave, I want ya to be my friend and the animals that live around here are my friends but they don't talk and I never had a Friend who talk to me before Please don't leave me" Jack started to hic and sob into Bunny's fur with is tear stained red face, Braking Bunnymund heart.

Bunny picked up poorly little heart broking Jack and said softly "I'm sorry little ankle bitter I have to give to finish doing my Job and delver and hide the goodies I made to other places". Jack looked up at bunny with his big brown eyes and said "Its okay *sob* I don't mean to be a nuisance to you" Bunny's Ears lowered it broke his heart to see an ankle bitter so heart broking over him leaving, there's reasons why he tries not to be this close to them. Bunny was trying to think up something to make this poor ankle bitter Jack smile again when it hit him!

Bunny smiled softly at Jack as he slowly put him down and said "Hey Jack would ya like my very special goodie, I made it to give to a very good kiddy of an ankle bitter and I think your it". Jack rubbed is tear stained eyes, snuffling he looked up at bunny with such big hope shining in his eyes and said so quietly "Really just for me?". Bunny smiled well nodded his head and Jack smiled a teary smile and jumped bunny with a hope filled cry of "Thank you thank". Bunny shocked only for a mere moment before hugging Jack back.

After the hug Jack stood jumping up and down a little trying to wait for the so called Goodie Bunny has for him and he failed, Making Bunny snicker to himself. Bunny pulled a large egg with lovely design of a mystic garden with dancing bunny's with lots of flowers everywhere. Jack looked at the Egg with pure awe on his face as he took it gently into his hands, looking up and Bunny Jack smiled a big smile and said "Thank you Mr. Easter Bunny" making Bunny smile in return.

Jack then frowned just a little thinking to himself 'what can I give Mr. Bunny in return for this' when an idea hit Jack, Grabbing his satchel his daddy made what had the carrots in it took it off and said "Here Mr. Bunny I want you have this, that way you won't forget me" as Jack hold the egg titer to his chest.

Bunny looked at the satchel and taking it into his paws said in turn "thanks Ankle bitter I will be sure to treasure it" nodding down to Jack, Bunny turned and started to run away but not before hearing Jack yell in reply "I love Easter the best Mr. Bunny Because Easters way better the Christmas.." making a huge smile on his face before he disappeared form Jacks line of set. What Bunny didn't hear was the rest of the sentence that was "..Cause Mr. Santa never gives me anything not even coal".

Jack watch as Bunny left tearing up a little, Jack holding the gift form bunny started to pick the flowers because he wanted to hurry home to tell Mommy and Daddy about his new friend but not without the flowers. Unknowns to Jack time seem to have started to move again.

Back at the Overland hut, Jacks Mother was up and atom all ready for a new day. She just finished making breakfast for everyone and went to Jacks room to wake up her little trouble making angel. When she got to his room opening his door and said "upy up Jack a new day has dawn my little baby boy". But when she opened the door and looked around the room Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Trying not to panic she decided to look around the house but after looking in all of Jacks hiding she started to panic. She started to pace in the dining room, trying to decide to wake her husband or not when upon turning she notice the door leading outside was opening a tide, not only that but Jacks satchel was gone. Panic stroked her ten folds, running to her and her Husband's room in a fury of fear.

In the bedroom her Husband was up and just finishes getting ready for the day when she burst through the door. James Overland upon seeing his wife in a panic stated ran over to her and taking her into his arms said "what's wrong?" She looked up at him and cry's "Jack h-i his missing, his no longer in the house and he took his James Overland" sobbing into his shoulder.

James stiffing's on hearing what has happen turns his wife's face up towards him and says "Come lets go and find him, don't worry we well find him". Nodding up at her husband, they both go out and get the things to search for Jack. Just when they have everything they need to go find the son, the door opens. There with arms full of flowers and a big smile on his face comes Jack.

Jacks Mother cries in joy as her little baby comes through the door and takes him in her arms crying "oh my baby don't do that to mommy again". Jack Looks at both his Mommy and Daddy after his Mommy lets go of him and says "Look I brought you flowers, its spring now Mommy, Daddy aren't you happy?" as he holds out the flowers. Jack Mom smiles and nods her head as she takes the flowers.

James looks at his son before bending down and saying "Jack you had both of us worried about you please never every leave the house without us knowing ok?" Jack looks up at his Dad sheepish and nods his head yes. Then Jack eyes widen and said loudly "OH ya I made a new friend and his the Easter bunny and he looks a lot like Daddy but different colour and he gave this to me" has Jack Hands The Egg Bunny gave him to show his Daddy.

James takes a look at the egg Jack has and his breath catches in his throat. The Egg Jack holds in his hand has the art-man ship of someone from the South Pooka Tribe, taking the Egg in his hand said to Jack "ho-how did ya get this Jack?"

So Jack and his Daddy and Mommy sat down at the table, as Jack retold how his day began to when he got home. Jacks Mom smiled and said kindly "So you meet The Easter Bunny and he gave you an Easter egg, your very lucky Jack not many can say they meet and became friends with the Easter Bunny". Jacks Dad said to Jack "Jack I know your mother used to joke and Ask if I was the Easter bunny but did he give you his name and not the 'I'm the Easter Bunny' please it's very important" Jack looked at his Dad as his Mom smiled shyly at his Father.

Jack Smiled nodding his Head said "He said his Name was Aster E Bunnymund Daddy" James eyes widen in shock at the name. James hasn't heard that name not since he left the Southern tribe that fateful day all those years ago. James looked at the egg, standing up blue and silver frost started to come out of his hands and to the egg freezing it so it would last forever (using a special spell of the Northern Pooka Tribe to do so).

James turned to his son and Wife before grinning like a fool, grabbing them in to a group hug yelling "We're not the last Pooka's left in the world Jack (kissed his wife) Not the Last!" Laughter filled the house on that worm, joy filled Easter Day. Jacks first Easter and the only Easter he ever revised an Easter egg.

Truly unwary to Jack and his family the cold hardships that were coming ahead of them.

**There it is! I hoped you enjoyed it and again I'm sorry it took so long, I'm also sorry about all the spell and grammar errors. Please review!**


End file.
